wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Grimor Eaglesight
Grimor Eaglesight '''is a Skyhorn Tauren Pathfinder and Druid of the Talon, who was born through Helki Eagleroar, a Warbrave and Tari Lonesight, a Hunter into the Skyhorn Tribe. When the Tauren of the Bloodtotem Tribe had turned traitor and joined Burning Legion to be Feltotem, he was one of the Tauren among many others of the Skyhorn Tribe to fight against them. His war eagle had been slain in this battle and after, he took refuge with the other Tauren from his tribe at Thunder Totem before coming to stand with the Horde. Physical Appearance What was that stood was a proud Skyhorn Tauren of the Skyhorn Tribe, his mannerisms although jolly can quickly change into that of what his tribe was known for the most. Like mannerisms, these are a good mix for a hulking Tauren like himself. With his nose giving him a more bull-like appearance. He stands straighter and taller then most other Tauren, with a larger hump then most, and he has a pair of tusks jutting out of his lower jaw, akin to the Feltotem. He is not, clearly, a Feltotem, but these tusks appear to be a side effect of his druidic powers. Grimor's person is bulkier then the standard Skyhorn male; with his height being at the staggering eight and ten inches that definitely rivals taller then the other races within the Horde. Yet his person being bulky. This is a mixture of fatty muscle, his arms and legs athletically toned while his stomach region remains flat. The fatty-muscle build is perfect for keeping him warm in the winter. In this point, it's safe to say the male is well enough to kill an Orc. His fur is a mixture of very long, thick dark browns, creme, and ginger colors, with the darker fur coloring being the thicker fur and the creme, and ginger color being the thinner. Both are extremely fluffy, making him perfectly warm in the coldest of places. An explosive mane full of braids, signifying every kill he has ever had in battle. Ceremonial beads and feathers litter his mane, clinking together as he walks. He has ten braids, Grimor's fur is extremely thick and tough, difficult to cut through. His fur acts perfectly against various types of wounds, for not being one of them. Parts of his fur is painted with bright green markings; the paint made with various dyes and berries to keep it fresh and smelling nice. This is covering his upper torso and face. Across his right eye is a scar- two deep cuts above it, and one below, like a bolt of lightning. Tall and imposing, with a body definitely thick with muscle, he is a sight to behold, wielding a Skyhorn totem on his back with great ease unless he were fighting. He has horns that would make any standard or normal Tauren shameful of their own, with the spikes of his antlers going everywhere; upwards, outwards, and downwards. They are extremely sharp and the antlers point upwards past his head. They have red leather straps wrapped or tied around them while his right antler having two standalone feathers weaved into it. Feathers of that of an Eagle. His antlers are engraved with markings that leaves them a slightly darker color then his antlers having highly noticeable. Grimor has a heavy, warm scent, musky with the smell of leather. It is not unpleasant, but it is recognizable. His fur smells of smoke at times. He keeps himself very clean, and so his breath is usually fresh. Biography History Early Life Born as one of the noble Skyhorn, '''Grimor Eaglesight was raised to honor the Earthmother and the Wild Gods with humble civility and dedication. Born to Helki Eagleroar, a Warbrave and Tari Lonesight, a Hunter, Grimor grew up in a home of where love was abound. An only child, Grimor had grown quickly. Having been born a boy, he decided at an early age to live as a man, undergoing a sacred rite of Spirit before beginning his training as a Druid; Druid of the Talon. He learned quickly. Proving a significant aptitude for shapeshifting, Grimor and his war eagle had both took to the sky soon. Grimor learned to love the wind, spending most of his childhood soaring the slopes of Highmountain and often getting into trouble with irritable Drogbar. Fiercely proud of his heritage, Grimor feasted on the stories of Huln and the other Tauren who fought in the War of the Ancients, spending many an hour imagining the great battles that took place against the Burning Legion. It was around this time that he began carving the first of many practice war totems. Made from the trees surrounding his beloved homeland. He dedicated his evenings to it, wanting to practice until he was ready to carve his final offering to Highmountain, the Wind, the Earthmother, and the Wild Demigoddess, Aviana. As time went on, Grimor mastered his Eagle form, using this to further learn the tracks, trails, or paths of his homeland. Powerful and winged, mastering the Eagle was an enormous accomplishment. Adulthood Having proven himself an able and fierce hunter, Grimor was ready to claim his place amongst the people and became a Tauren Druid of the Skyhorn Tribe. Having proven himself, he was painted and tattooed with the colours of his people. He and his war eagle dedicated themselves to helping the tribe; trading furs and meat with the Drogbar, and the other tribes of Highmountain. Helping his father, Helki Eagleroar, patrol and watch over the land. Having learned to survive the harsh land of his people, he quickly found joy and honor in the hunt and battle, his childhood fantasies of fighting the Burning Legion turning more sharply towards protecting Azeroth and those who call her home. With a hearty thirst for exploration, Grimor and a small band of other Pathfinders and Warbraves took to exploring outside of Highmountain's boarders. Treading peacefully through the forest of Val'Sharah and the valleys of Stormheim. He even made walks towards the reclusive Suramar and Azsuna, but quickly turned back for home after he found the sea. Despite his curiosity, Grimor still was in love with the fertile valleys and untamed wilds of Highmountain. As a young adult, Grimor lost his right arm in a raid against Harpies, after they grew bold one autumn. Having to lead the assault, himself. His arm was badly damaged after tackling a witch- he had to have it treated by a Rivermane Healer. An experience that he has not forgotten. As he healed, he began experimenting with iron bark, and molding it into different shapes and forms that he could use. Eventually, he crafted items that could be used in common practices of every day lives, tribal accessories that hung from his antlers, and others from iron bark. Due to his skull, he is able to mold more of the iron bark besides of transforming into his animalistic druidic forms, enabling him to continue as a Druid of the Talon, and serve his people. His totem, that still was unfinished began to take shape and after years of practice, he began work on the final version. Talon's Might In the summer following the loss of his arm, Grimor's father and mother, Helki Eagleroar and Tari Lonesight died after being attacked by Harpies during one of their annual mating hunts. Lost without guidance of his parents, Grimor started wandering the slopes of Highmountain while talking to the trees and the creatures, spending more and more time alone. The days passed. The months grew colder. Harsher. And as the year faded from autumn into winter, Grimor started to immerse himself in his faith and his druidic powers or abilties. His last connection to his mother, and as the last survivor of his family, Grimor began to deepen his knowledge of Druidism. He traveled, in and out of Highmountain as often as he could, wandering alone through the forest of Val'Sharah; trading furs and knowledge with the elves there. Becoming more adept at his craft. As a Druid of the Talon, Grimor flew to and communed with many in that forest, spending many, many nights amongst the people there. Eventually, coming to live in Val'Sharah for a time, nursing his grief, his sorrow, and his skills. He spent many hours meditating and slipping into the Emerald Dream at Steelclaw Vale and in the Sleeper's Barrow nearby. He might not have been a Druid of the Claw, himself but he aided the Druids there, tending to the Dream in his sleep and helping the people in his waking hours, slowly gaining their trust. After this time and after many, many months of meditating and spending countless hours communing with the spirits, Grimor began to work with a different sort of purpose. Almost carving his war totem with religious intent. Along with the images of Skyhorn, Grimor began working his druidic magic into the wood to make it depict the Eagle which sat deep within him, growing closer to the ebbing and flying power of the Eagle form. Trying harder and harder to draw his strength from it. As the suns rose and fell, the moon waxed and waned, Grimor's Eagle form began to change. Due to his peaceful nature, he rarely used the powerful and difficult to maintain form, preferring to talk and reason. As he grew in strength and dedication to the Demigoddess, Aviana, so did he. Anguish, sadness, pain, fear, and fury welled up from inside of him. Angry, that the Harpies had taken his parents. Furious, that his parents had not been strong enough to fight them. Rage, that Grimor, hadn't been able to help them. The grief and sorrow he had been harboring became uncontrollable, indefatigable, fury. The people, seeing his descent into near madness and sadness, began to teach him ways to temper the uncontrollable so that it could be controlled and gradually, after many painstaking months of meditation, prayer, and journeys through the Emerald Dream. Hours and hours of carving his war totem, Grimor's torn heart was healed. His totem, having been filled with druidic energy, gave him strength and the ability to hold his transformation into this powerful winged form, and to control it. Without the totem, Grimor's power vastly diminishes, and he is unable to fully hold his transformation. Burning Legion Invasion The invasion came without warning. A far cry from the wandering, a honor hungry youth who had burned with the desire to fight the Burning Legion, Grimor found himself swept up into the sky in a desperate war for survival. With the Bloodtotem turning traitor, and the Harpies attacking Skyhorn and Eagles there, Grimor mustered his strength alongside of his people and dedicated himself to battle. Thanks to the tensions between the Bloodtotem and Skyhorn... The young druid found himself on the lines against the Fel corrupted Tauren, fighting desperately against them. Half way through the war against the Legion, tragedy struck. Ambushed by two of the horrid Feltotem, Grimor's war eagle was slain. Filled with grief and sorrow, Grimor found himself spiraling towards the Eagle form's flight and fury. Tempered only by his lessons with the people in Val'Sharah, Grimor managed to fight off the eddying desire to rampage freely with his opened talons across the Feltotem and refocused his efforts on beating back the Legion. Out of his war eagle's skull, Grimor crafted a helm, ensuring that he would watch over him, even after death. The skull's eyes glow faintly- a vestige of Spirit, guarding Grimor and all of his endeavours. At the war's end, having been called to represent his tribe, Grimor found himself signing up to join the Horde at Mayla Highmountain's behest. Relationships Category:Horde Category:Characters Category:Highmountain Tauren Category:WIP